rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Masakados
''New Masakados ''is the name of a floating island, high above the western sea of Gielinor. This island is a replacement to the old island, that was destroyed during an attack. It serves as a base of operation for the members of The Godless. The island can be accessed via the large portal in the camp south of Falador, which would need a "pass" to be shown once entered. Another way to access the island is to fly up to it, but one must have the "pass" as well to get near and land. The island was originally inhabited by aviantese of Armadyl many ages ago, and has since fallen into the hands of the Godless. They came into possession of the island in the 6th age. During the 6th age the Godless decided to make it into a refugee for members and innocents caught in crossfires of the gods and their factions' war. History The Third Age The Citadel is known to be a island for Armadylean, not much is known, but can be considered that once Zamorak destroyed the north, the island was abandoned after the Gods war, when Armadyl left and traveled across the cosmos, as well as his race, back to their world. The Sixth Age The Godless Founded the island in the Sixth age, after Sliske's grand announcement of his "game." It was founded by a godless member, who owns, and rides a Dragon, the member came up with the idea to own the citadel, seeing as it was empty, and there was no one in it. Obtaining the Land on the sky The Godless had plans to have their own Citadel. Shortly after arriving there, that had an encounter with a few Aviantese. Threatening to kill the Godless if they do not leave the Citadel that they "claimed" first. The Godless refused to leave trying to peacefully negotiate with them, but instead were attacked, forcing them to fight with the aviansies. The Godless won with only minor damage done to their men. They voted to call the Citadel, "The Godless Hall." Fall of the Hall An ambush came at night to Ciadel, a force of Armadyleans came and attacked, driving out the Godless from their Citadel. The Godless were heavily damaged for lost of resources, they picked to leave it lost, as they are too weak in supplies. Rise of the Hall Weeks after Armadyl's victory over Bandos, the Godless tried to return to their citadel. Of course this became a no bloodlust recovery, as there was an Aviansie who was about to leave, looking at the Godless men, and flies off. The Godless once again were able to make The Godless Hall back into the base it was before. Thanks to the Armadylean leaving their supplies behind, the Godless were able to use those left supplies to help remake the Citadel, and regain resources. Battle from the Sky During the battle for Gielinor, the Hall had faced with some serious asteroids falling from the sky. Only to then realize that some of them had Airuts on them The Godless had lost tons of resources fighting against the raiders. After defeating them, the faction had made a barrier for the remaining war against Tuska to ensure the citadel safety Eli's Final Stand The Citadel is under attack, all godless were called for reinforcement their attackers attacked throw contact of dragons and portals. Now it is time for the Godless to once again to fight against their enemies, but even within the walls there is a traitor who happens to be killing the guards slowly to lower the faction's defenses, it is up to the out side Godless to aid protect the Hall. Other members off the faction made it to the Hall to fight off the remaining army of attackers. The reinforcement went on to the keep fighting against the attackers as the forces of the defenders would be in the keep it self. Explosion and screaming can be heard within the walls, as traps were made before hand towards the attackers. Their leader, Elizabeth would be already heading towards the roof of the keep to meet up with those she needs to kill. After the reinforcement arrived on the roof as well, a battle accrued against the Tuskan war priest leader. After a a long and destructive battle, Eli was killed and returned to Ralphamic as a wight. But Mark has a strong feeling that her plan isn't over, she has more in stored for the faction, and has a feeling Ralphamic knows something. Destruction of The Godless Hall Main Article: The Godless Mephiles Sol executed a siege upon The Godless Hall, to recover The False Eye from the Godless. After sabotaging the main portal, Excubitor Guards and Necroviles teleported in and swarmed the Home Guard, distracting them as Mephiles, Emissary Kallig and Officer Kareth attacked the keep and its inhabitants. Eventually, Mephiles acquired the ring and abused its power, unleashing a devastating meteor shower of divine power that would destroy the keep and perimeter walls surrounding it, with much of the debris falling into the southern oceans. The Godless now are attempting to repair the floating fortress, and adding new defenses system. Civilians of the Hall After awhile, the Godless had made the hall as a place for people to live in also. Most of these civilians are those who were evacuated and had nowhere else to go during battled between warring factions. They are made to work to keep the island stable and resourceful. They are paid for their time and are members of the faction. They are also given the freedom to leave and live their life elsewhere if they wish. Soon the Hall name was changed to Masakados. '''With members of the factions now living there and providing work to upkeep the island, the Godless had managed to sustain it for a long time, including on their resources to build new things. So far the citadel has a bigger underground tunnel, one leading to a prison and one leading to a bar. Hurricane coming through. After rescuing one of their agents from prison and what they assumed, going insane. But little did they know that the item they destroyed and left behind somehow found it's way to the citadel, and towards a certain individual who had tried to destroy it. But slowly, a storm is being formed above and around Makasado. Witnessing the storm, the Godless have no fear over it, not knowing that this is not a normal natural storm, but is instead, an hurricane, something very rare and not recorded in their history. The entire citadel was put in an lock-down mode, with the storm devastating Masakado, the entire members of the island would be in the keep for protection from the harsh wind and rain. Lighting strikes would be powerful enough that one tilted the island so much, it almost did a flip. Panicking members and civilians can be seen. Not as much as Strategos and Taxiarch both learned that the mask they destroyed followed them somehow. They tried to destroy it only to find out they it will never be destroyed. The Godless guards and two higher up went out to investigate the island, and witness it's damage, which was devastating. Walls destroyed, trees removed, and the portal destroyed. Stuck on the citadel, with only the teleblocked magic working, the agents are stuck on a broken island, with no communication as well. Now the faction go on to rebuild the portal with the resources they have, and are unable to recollect until they fix everything. But as Masakados is hovering over the ocean, with no land insight, something within the water prepares for an appearance. Soon the citadel was attacked by giant stone like hands. These hands attempted to sink the island into the ocean while it was high in the sky. Soon after the claws retreated. As the portal finally returned, the citadel was unlucky. Giant hand prints on each side of the island, more damages than repair. While some lives were lost, the sacrifice of Saratobi Uchiha, an eastern samurai will be remembered, giving up his life to save the Godless, or so it is said. Warnings would spread throughout the faction of any island that seems corrupted or unnatural to a dead one, to avoid it at all cost. New Masakados After a recent attack, which destroyed Masakados into the ocean. The Godless had already prepared for a situation like this, having another island ready for them if it was destroyed. Thanks to this, they managed to get another one. New Masakados defenses are not double what the old one was, to prevent another attack like that from happening again. Access All who are aligned to the Godless are known to have access to the island through portals, or air support. For others to have access to the island through portal, one must have a certain "pass" that is given to them, which they must show a wizard that is in the other side of the bridge. Air travel is also, requires a certain "pass" that the scouts will search for, and signal for either landing, or to leave. The "pass" is something that will be noticeable to the Godless, one with a gnome glider, would not need to use his hands for the "pass" the pass will be visible to anyone that have it, once they arrive, through portal, or through air. If failed to do so, through air, a warning fire would be given to leave the area. Through portal, there will be a mage on the other side of the bridge, with a spell to either attack, or push towards the portal to make them leave. Scouts, who are with the few giant cross bows around the citadel, view the air travel with a pocket telescope, to locate the "pass" on the traveler. Godless members are known the have the pass as well. Another portal was added underground, and is used as an evacuation portal, leading to an uncharted island owned by the Godless. Defenses Pre- Bandos vs Armadyl Before the great battle between the two gods, the godless defense can be stated poor, as they had barely no defense against flying creatures, and their defense on the island it self was average that a normal being might be able to sneak in. After Bandos' Death After regaining the Citadel, the Godless were able to improve their defenses more thanks to gaining more members who can gain military equipments. So far the Godless have a several giant crossbows and ballista around the citadel, as well as some small tower like fort for wizards, and archers on some strong floating crunch of land that can be built on. Guards are around the citadel, inside, and outside the walls, enough to make it difficult for one to sneak in. A Wizard is also on the other side of the bridge, where one comes in through the portal. The Wizard would use a powerful wind spell to be able to push an intruder into the portal and out the citadel, course, unless they slip away from the portal. During the night, the defenses is average, but better than before. Scouts are with the several giant crossbows, and with their pocket telescope, they would determine if one is an intruder, or not. Battle from the Sky After the battle the Godless has set up a magical barrier to avoid intruders from entering from above. After Tuska's death they undid the barrier and would consider it if another invasion was planned. Post-Destruction Following Mephiles’ maelstrom, much of the island was devastated. Much of the keep had collapsed upon itself, with the upper floors totally destroyed. The council chambers where badly damaged, but intact. The Island’s ballista and guard’s towers had been turned to ash, and even the perimeter stone walls had crumbled with several major openings. The outermost satellite islands had even fallen into the southern oceans when their levitation totems failed. The Godless now plan on creating a magical barrier around the Hall once it is rebuilt to detect any portal attempting to open. Invention Thanks to invention, the Godless had to upgrade their defenses, augmenting them to be stronger. Thanks to new discovery of invention, they managed to create the barrier that covers the entire citadel, making it a teleport/portal detecting and blocking device, even those with divine power of at least a low tier 6 cannot enter, making it similar to the edicts of Guthix. They also managed to build a device around the island, known as the Oldak coil. When active, any enemy that closes into range will be repeatedly attacked by bolts of lightning and it can hit multiple enemies at once. The bolts reach up to 7 feet and are very deadly, they can kill a person if not careful. The magical teleportation block that cover's the island was enhanced thanks to invention. Made not only to teleblock people from entering the island via teleportation, or a self made portal, but also from people teleporting out. This device exceeds that of a regular teleportation block, as it even stops those who can bypass it, such as telewitches. The device is currently being partnered with one called the '''Detector, a device being being built to detect those within the Shadow realm, which would open a rift allowing guards in it to fend off whatever is in it. Resources. The Godless have resources, and grow in resources as their citadel improves. So far, The Godless Hall have the following resources. *'Woods': Woods are one of the most valuable resources for the Godless at the moment, as it is what helped them repair the island, from most damages it had. *'Stones': Stones are another valuable resource in the island, as most of the island products are made from the stone, such as, the walls, citadel, and towers, it is important for these resources to be kept safe to the godless. * Steels & Irons: Steel & Iron is a great resource that the Godless use for their defense which includes; canons, arrow heads for the ballista, as well as towers, and defense for the walls. These resources are gathered with in the citadel it self. * '''Coal: '''Used to power up most invention devices. * '''Gold: '''Used for decoration and improvent towards devices and defences. Gallery Wizard guarding the Portal.png|Wizard guarding the portal Captain_of_the_Guard.png|Head Guard of the Godless Hall Ballista.png|A ballista (multifire crossbow) Trivia * Masakados is the name of a national defense divinity who became a huge ass dome to protect Tokyo from nukes in SMT IV. ** He is also the main spirit in the neutral path where you reject both God and Lucifer. Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Location Category:Custom Content Category:Islands Category:In-Character History Category:Magic Category:Organization